a bit of Candor and Dauntless
by Morticher
Summary: What would of happened if Zeke held a Candor and Dauntless game during initiation, some fun some fluff and a but of smut.. And of course what we all love some divergence :-) a short one shot taken from a dream in my other book resurgent. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: So I have been reading loads of Candor or Dauntless lately and I find them so much fun. I think I have possibly exhausted all of them on both Wattpad and Fanfiction. This one started as a dream in my other book Resurgent which is a carry on from where Allegiant book finished. And as I am having slight writers block with that at the moment I thought I would continue with a bit of Candor or Dauntless. Hope everyone enjoys and any ideas for Dares or Truths leave me a review or a message**_

 _ **Disclaimer. I do not own any part of the Divergent Trilogies but as I have said before if I did it would have ended differently.**_

 _Chapter One_

 _ **Tris POV**_

 _I'm at Dauntless in the pit, Christina is standing next me talking about the shopping we need to do and then the fact we will get tattoos and then a makeover for me. I groan but smile at the same time. I turn to Christina and say_

" _Why do we need to do this again? Shopping, really Chris you know how much I hate shopping what's the point."_

" _The point is that we are going to a party tonight at Zeke's and I know some of the people who will be there Like your friend Uriah I have seen the time that who have spent together."_

 _I can feel the blush creeping up my cheeks and think the only person that I really want to see there is Four, I realize the blush I have is because I am thinking of four again and then realize that Christina must think it's because she mentioned Uriah._

" _Ok so what do we need to get for this party?" I sigh as I speak. I know it's no use arguing with Christina and I see the joy on her face when I say this._

" _It quite simple I am thinking short dress with some really nice underwear."_

 _I register the short dress and get ready all of the arguments that I will use to change Christina's mind, the underwear I choose to ignore it's not like anyone will see it anyway._

 _We go shopping and I end up with a sheer black dress that come just above my knees if Christina had her way it would have finished a lot higher up but that was the only argument that I won. The top of the dress is a bustier of black and red lace that looks as though it is underwear itself. After Shopping Christina drags me off to the dorm and she does my hair and makeup. When I look in the mirror I cannot believe the person that is looking back at me is. I look at my feet and secretly I love the look of the 3 inch heels that Christina has made me ware but I won't let her know that of course. I can see her looking at me_

" _It's just, I can see myself falling head over heels in these."_

" _That's the Point" Christina says_

" _Tonight you will fall head over heels in love" she walks off laughing_

" _Come on we don't want to be late" she says over her shoulder._

 _Tobias POV_

 _I'm lying on in bed trying to figure out a way to get the dreams of Triss out of my head. I know she hates me how could she not. I threw Knifes at her and cut her. I couldn't stand there and explain in front of everyone that I was doing it to protect her, and I know she was pissed when I walked out on her fight but the thought of Peter kicking the crap out of her was too much it took all of my strength not to go into the ring and kick the crap out of him. I'm sure Eric would have loved that._

 _Trying to clear my head I sit up deciding to do some training when I hear a loud banning on my door. I know immediately who it is. Zeke, no one else would have the guts to do that not even Eric. Thinking of him puts me in to a bad mood again straight away._

 _Zeke mentions about a part tonight with the initiates I internally cringe do I really want to spend my time with a bunch of initiates, putting on a mask, and generally getting pissed off by them. Any more time with that loud mouth Christina and I might just rethink the job I have._

 _"Who's going to be there?" I wearily ask._

 _"Well we have invited all of the initiates for drinks but we are going to kick most of them out then Play a bit of Candor or Dauntless. I think Uriah has asked some of the Transfers to Play. You know the one who jumped first. Well she went Zip lining with us the other day and I think she is someone who won't say now to a dare"_

 _"Tris" I hiss_

 _"What?" Zeke looked up at me surprised "What was that for"_

 _"Sorry I meant to say her name is Tris." I can feel the heat traveling up my neck and really don't want Zeke to notice so I turn around and head to the kitchen asking if he wants drink._

 _"I'm not Stupid four. I know there is hell of a lot you won't tell me but you have never reacted to a name like that. So either tell me why or I will just make assumptions and then try out some ideas in the game tonight…."_

 _I can see the glint in his eyes. He is my friend and he knows the two things I won't talk about but it has never stopped him from trying to set me up with girls. He knows the lines he can cross and also the ones he can't._

 _I turn to face him. I know I'm still blushing but I've given up caring. I sometimes wonder if Zeke should have been Candor he's a human lie detector well he is when it comes to me anyway. I sigh and say_

 _"Fine but if you laugh. There's something about her. I don't know, since she jumped first for an abnegation that's unheard of but the fact she openly challenges Eric at every turn she has no fear or when she should have she just gets braver. I would like to know he more but…."_

 _"But what?" He retorts "Simple Seven minutes in heaven with Tris tonight do what you want but at least talk to the girl. Right 7 o'clock my place and try to smile"_

 _Tris POV_

 _When we get to Zeke's there are already loads of people there some of the faces I recognize some not. Zeke lets us in and offers as a drink I decide that I am going to try it once and accept a beer I AM Dauntless after all. We head over to a corner were Christina sees Will and Al I go over to talk with them. After a short while Zeke shouts_

" _Right unless you have invited here by myself or my Brother it's time to leave."_

 _Many people get up and start to leave I go to Follow but Uriah stops me_

" _No" he said "You and your friends are invited by me" he smiles_

 _He walks over the other side of the room towards Zeke and that's when I notice that four is stood next to him. Just looking at him in his Jean tight T and Jacket starts to make me blush again. Christina pokes me in the side and Laughs_

 _"what is it this time?"_

 _"Nothing" I mumble it must Just be the beer._

" _Ok let's get this party properly started all sit down and we will have some fun" Zeke shouts very loudly._

 _Everyone starts to sit down in a circle and Uriah shouts_

" _I'm going first"_

" _Nope my house, my party, I am going first" replies Zeke._

 _Everyone is sitting in a circle and the only space left is next to four. I awkwardly go over and sit on the floor next to him._

" _So what are we doing exactly" I whisper in his ear he smiles and whispers back_

" _Candor or Dauntless"_

 _My stomach sinks and I remember Christina telling me you have to do a truth or dare Candor or Dauntless and if you don't want to do what you choose you have to take a piece of clothing off. I look of at Christina and she just grins back as she takes Wills hand in hers._

" _Right I am starting and I choose Shauna Candor or Dauntless" Zeke says_

" _Dauntless of course" She says_

" _Ok I dare you to go out and find Eric you need to propose to him, if he says yes you slap his face and say that's for cheating on me with Peter. If he says no, you slap him and say that's for saying I'm not good enough for you"_

 _Shauna looks him in the eye and says_

" _Well that's not exactly the worst one you have made me do so ok"_

 _Shauna gets up and heads out of the door with Uriah and Zeke following to make sure that she does what she is meant to do. I turn to four and he smiles_

" _I take it that Christina didn't tell you that we were playing Candor or Dauntless tonight"_

 _I look down at the floor and bite my bottom lip._

" _No not exactly or I would have been wearing a lot more clothing then this." I laugh_

 _He smiles at me and lifts an eyebrow "Well when I ask you say Dauntless and I will dare to get more clothes on though it will be a shame not to see you in that dress."_

 _Once again I start to blush this is ridiculous I can't even talk to him without blushing now. I disregard the comment about my Dress as I am sure that it was the beer he was still holding that was talking._

 _Just then the door opens up and Zeke Shauna and Uriah walks in laughing their heads off._

" _He accepted" Zeke laughs then looks over at Shauna_

" _I don't really have completion do I?" He says pretending to cry._

 _Shanna just laughs at this and says_

" _ok Four Candor or Dauntless"_

" _Candor"_

" _PANSYCAKE" Uriah screams out_

" _It's not coming back Uriah get over it" Marlene says to him_

 _Shauna looks at Four_

" _Ok you have to tell us what your fears are."_

 _Four didn't even replay he just took his jacket off and throws it in the Middle of the circle. Four looked Uriah in the eyes and says "Candor or Dauntless"_

" _Dauntless I ain't no PANSYCAKE"_

 _Marlene just elbows him in the ribs and laughs._

" _Ok Uriah you need to go in the Kitchen and find the hottest chilli you can and eat it in front of us"_

 _I can hear laughter in Fours voice and it's the first time that his mask as the dauntless prodigy slips when I am around I realize I am staring at him until his eyes hits mine I quickly look away and the blush once again creeps back up my neck this is just stupid now it has got to be the beer I never like this when we are training. I see Uriah come back from the kitchen with a small red chili. He stands in the middle of the circles and eats the whole thing in one go. At firsts he starts to chew with a cocky grin on his face and then the grin slips and I can see tears filling his eyes next he starts to scream and shout he runs to the kitchen and the we hear the taps running. After about five minutes he comes back into the room his grin is gone and his eyes are blood shoot._

" _yet again I am the king" he says barely able to speak_

" _Zeke" he whispers "Candor or Dauntless_

" _Candor and don't say it Uriah I am getting warmed up"_

" _OK Zekey boy What is your worst fear"_

" _Easy" Replies Zeke_

" _The kitchen running out of Hamburgers and you can't prove otherwise. "_

 _Zeke is looking at Shauna I can see a secret pass between then silently._

" _Ok Tris Candor or Dauntless"_

 _He is staring at me and I know that he has something planned for me. I can say Candor but the chance they will ask about things I can't talk about so I Choose_

" _Dauntless"_

 _Zeke looks at me and smiles_

" _You have to play seven minutes in Heaven with Four"_

 _The look on my face must have said it all I can't take my dress off the only choice I have is to take Four's hand and go into Zeke's room. As I stand I look at him and he has a smile on his face he takes my hand and leads me to Zeke's room._

 _When I walk in I look at him and say_

" _I don't expect anything"_

 _He puts his finger on my mouth._

 _"Before you say anything there some things I want to tell you first. I like you Tris I mean really like you."_

 _"You like me? Your sadistic.."_

 _"Im not sadistic, if I wanted to hurt you don't you think I would have already?"_

 _"So throwing knives at me that was protecting me?" I sigh_

 _"You think may first instinct is to protect you, what because your stiff your wrong. I first instinct is to push you. To see you fearless being selfless like when I was throiwing the knives I was reminding you where you came from to show you that you are bravest when tou are being selfless. I want to push you to see that fire in you again."_

 _When he finishes talking to me he goes to turn away but I put my hand on his face, I turn him to face me again._

 _"Ilike you too." I whisper._

 _He looks me in the eye and before I can think or sayany thing else his lips Crash into mine. My hand instinctively reach up into his hair. Trying top bring him as close as I can to me._

 _"TIMES UP" I hear Zeke scream as he opens the bedroom door. I look down at the Floor and feel Four take my hand in hisas he pulls me back to the other. I know I have a huge grin on my face bit I don't really Care."_

 _ **AN if anyone has any specific they want to see in this story let me know. This is going to be some Smut and Fluff just wait and see**_ __


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Ok wanted to apologise to anyone who read the first Chapter before I edited it. I was appealed at the spelling at the end. Must admit I was fighting my eye lids from Closing when I was writing.**

 **Any way back to the story and I hope you enjoy**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Al's POV**

"TIMES UP" I hear Zeke yell. I look up and see Tris and four come back into the room. I can see she is holding his hand but she doesn't exactly look comfortable. I hear Four say

"Al Candor or Dauntless"

"Dauntless" I reply with more conviction then I felt. I see a smile appear on his face and I can see that he is still holding on to Tris's hand

"You need to Kiss each of the Girls in this room that you would like to go out with."

Great I think there is only one person in this room I can kiss then. I look up and go to stand if I do this I am only going to end up in the infirmary. I change my thoughts I walk over to Tris and Place a small kiss on her forehead well he dared me to do it. But then I turn on my heal walk over to Lyn. I take her face in my hand and start to kiss he lips. I feel her tense up not exactly a good sign. As I pull away she looks at me and say

"For fuck sack Al that was gross." She drags the back of her hand across her lips and looks as though she might punch me. Everyone dissolves in to laughter. I look over and see Tris whisper something in to Fours ear and he laughs even harder. That's it I'm out of here. I walk to the door without looking back and as I leave I make sure that I slam it on the way out.

 **Lyn's POV**

I can't believe that Al just did everyone knows he has a thing for Tris why did he have to slobber on me he could have taken his shirt off. I look around and everyone is Laughing well that's a good sign. I jump as I hear the door slam and realise that Al must have left. What he can't take a joke.

"Marlene Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless" She replies with a big grin on her face. We had this all prearranged is there really a better way to get together with someone other than playing this game.

"Ok for the rest of the night you have got to sit on Uriah's lap." I already know she going to do it but she looks shy. She looks at him and he nods he has a massive smile on his face and as soon as she is in his lap he wraps his arms around and whispers something in her ear which makes her blush.

Marlene looks up and says "Will Candor or Dauntless?"

 **Will's POV**

"Dauntless of course after all its what I am."

I see the smile cross Marlene's lips and start to worry about what she has planned for me.

"OK you need to go in to the bathroom with Tris and let her give you a hair and face make over. Oh and she can't have any help from Christina. Actually I think her partner in Crime should be Four"

My face Just drops when I hear this at least with Christina's help I wouldn't have been to messed up but with four now I know I screwed. I stand up and Christina goes and grabs her bag which as usual is completely full of anything she may need at any time. I see her hesitantly hand it over to Tris

"Just remember this is my baby it means more to me than anyone including him. She nods towards me great what a fantastic girlfriend. Tris and Four have already gone in to the Bath room I sit on the Toilet I'm told not to move and to keep my eyes closed.

As soon as I am sitting I feel powder hit my face I don't even want to honestly think about what they are doing but I keep hearing Tris giggle. Next there are smudges going over my eyes and then a small wet brush going up my eye lids There is silence and then my hair is being pulled I can feel things wrapped around it and pulled tight. When they have finished the let me look in the mirror for 2 seconds. I have bright pink cheeks blue and black smudges on my eyes and my lips seemed to have extended over the bottom half of my face and are bright red then I look at my hair. Pink ribbons and bows hold it up in various places and I groan when I know I have to walk out there and let everyone see. As I walk in to the Lounge everyone is laughing even Christina right I will have to pay her back for that one. Peace serum I think to myself but I will save I up for later. I run back to the bath room and then once I look almost like myself again I enter the Lounge.

"Four Candor or Dauntless?" its time for pay back to begin.

 **Four POV**

"Dauntless of Course. I say

"Ok I want you to go to the Kitchen distract the cooks and steal a whole Dauntless cake." Will smirks as if he thinks he has found the perfect Dare. But me and Zeke do this at least 5 or 6 times a year.

"That's fine I say but I have to take my side kick with me Zeke old man are you ready. Who wants to witness?"

I can see Tris jump up quickly with a smile on her face.

"I need to make sure that some of it get back here before you two eat it all." The smile on her face makes me want to melt what the hell is this girl doing to me all I can think of is fighting over a piece of cake with her and licking the icing off of her lips. Zeke elbows me in the stomach.

"Are you going to get that stupid grin off of your face so we can go and this time I really don't want to know what is going through your head. "

As we leave the Apartment I slip my hand in to Tris's without thinking I quickly take it away she looks up at me confused and upset.

"Hey Zeke." I shout "I need a moment meet me at the pit."

As I see him walk off I pull Tris in to a corridor where I know there are no camera's I push her against the wall my hands either side of her face. I need to touch her soft skin again and soon I am holding her face and kissing her. As soon as our lips touch I can feel electricity flow through me. She deepens the kiss leaning into me putting her hands on my hips and pulling me towards her. As she does that I can feel myself harden. I slowly pull away from her remembering where we are and what could happen if we were found like this.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that. "

I can see tears forming in her eyes and she looks away from me to floor I know that I have hurt her.

"No not that, that I would like to do many more times. " she smiles.

"Well what then?" She quietly asks me

"When we left Zekes I shouldn't have held your hand but then I let go and the look on your face. It felt like I had slapped you. I never want to hurt you but. We can't be seen like this I would love to walk through every part of the Dauntless compound with you in my arms making sure that everyone knows you mine but…" before I can finish she interrupts

"Am I?"

"Are you want?" Know I'm the one with the confused look on my face.

"Am I yours?" She whispers. I can see her blushing and it makes her even more beautiful if that possible.

"Of course well if you want to be?"

As soon as I say that I feel her lips against mine again. I have to breath to remember what I was trying to say to her but her lips are so soft and welcoming that I could lose myself in them forever. Again I pull away and this time I step back as well.

"As I was trying to say I would love to tell everyone that you are mine but you're an initiate and I'm your instructor. We could both end up factionless and I don't want that for you. Look Zekes going to be wandering where we are. Let's go and get this cake eat some and go back we can talk more later. I hear her sigh and it good knowing that she is struggling to leave as much as I am. I lean down and give her a quick kiss on the lips before it is time to go. We quickly catch up with Zeke who has managed to get a beer off of someone in the pit whilst he was waiting. When see us he walks over and we all head to the dining room. I follow Zeke in to the Kitchen where he goes and starts his long rehearsed speech about all of the things his mother needs for the party she is going to have next month. As he Dose that I sneak over to the side where the cakes are ready to be cut and set out. I choose the biggest one that I know I will be able to carry. I slowly move to the door with it in my hands I cough twice to let Zeke know that I have the cake then walk through it as Tris holds it open. We walk through to the pit and act normal so that no one will question the cake we are carrying back. Its huge enough for everyone at Zekes I know they will have no problem eating it.

When we get back I proudly walk in the Apartment and deposit the cake in the middle of the room for everyone to Help themselves. Before they Start I say

"Tris Candor or Dauntless?"

She looks at me with a smile on her face and I know that she has remembered what I had said.

"Dauntless" she says through her smile.

"Well I dare you to go and put on as many layers of clothes you want."

I can see the shocked expression in Christina's face.

"Well the game will be more fun if we can play it longer." I say to her.

"I will except that dare make sure you save me some cake" With that I see Tris stand up and Leave.

Everyone starts eating the cake and they are talking I get up to get another beer at least Zeke can't say I'm being unsocial this time. I go to drink from my beer again and realise that its empty. I look up at the Clock and realise that it has been half an hour since Tris left I decide to go and find her.

As I walk across the lobby, I hear a scream coming from below, coming from the Pit. It's not a good-natured Dauntless shout, or the shriek of someone who is scared but delighted, or anything but the particular tone, the particular pitch of terror.

Small rocks scatter behind me as I run down to the bottom of the Pit, my breathing fast and heavy, but even.

Three tall, dark-clothed people stand near the railing below. They are crowded around a fourth, smaller target, and even though I can't see much about them, I know a fight when I see one. Or, I would call it a fight, if it wasn't three against one.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Four POV

One of the attacker's wheels around, sees me, and sprints in the other direction. When I get closer I see one of the remaining attackers holding the target up, over the chasm, and I shout, "Hey!"

I see her hair, blond, and I can hardly see anything else. I collide with one of the attackers—Drew, I can tell by the colour of his hair, orange-red—and slam him into the chasm barrier. I hit him once, twice, three times in the face, and he collapses to the ground, and then I'm kicking him and I can't think, can't think at all.

"Four." Her voice is quiet, ragged, and it's the only thing that could possibly reach me in this place. She's hanging from the railing, dangling over the chasm like a piece of bait from a fishing hook. The other one, the last attacker, is gone.

I run toward her, grabbing her under her shoulders, and pull her over the edge of the railing. I hold her against me. She presses her face to my shoulder, twisting her fingers into my shirt.

Drew is on the ground, collapsed. I hear him groan as I carry her away—not to the infirmary, where the others who went after her would think to look for her, but to my apartment, in its lonely, removed corridor. I shove my way through the apartment door and lay her down on my bed. I run my fingers over her nose and cheekbones to check for breaks, then I feel for her pulse, and lean in close, I can see the bruises already appearing on her cheeks I know exactly who it was and I have to try and take my mind off of the fact I could kill all of them very easily.

I keep my hands under the freezing water until it runs clear, then dry them on the towel and go to the freezer for an ice pack. As I carry it toward her, I realize she's awake.

"Your hands," she says, and it's a ridiculous thing to say, so stupid, to be worried about my hands when she was just dangled over the chasm by her throat.

"My hands," I say irritably, "are none of your concern."

Why is she worrying about me after everything she has been through? I just want her to let me care for her this one time. But I can see the words I have used have hurt once again. How can my words have such an effect on her?

I lean over her, slipping the ice pack under her head, where I felt a bump earlier. She lifts her hand and touches her fingertips lightly to my mouth.

I never thought you could feel a touch this way, like a jolt of energy. Her fingers are soft, curious.

"Tris," I say. "I'm all right." I smile at her to prove that I am telling the truth. I look down at my shirt and realise that it has blood on it

"I need to change my shirt" I stand up and walk away from Tris.

As I stripping my t-shirt off I feel Tris's arms come around my waist from behind. I can feel her lips and finger tracing the tattoos on my back. Each touch sends electricity through my veins. After only second I can feel fire burning and building within me and her simple touches start to set off fireworks inside me. Spinning around I grab Triss around her waist and pulled her against me, leaning back lifting her off of the ground.

Slowly her lithe body pressed against me. I carry her over to the bed Releasing her from the hug I sitting her down on the bed I kneel in front of her not wanting to break the contact that we had.

I have my eyes closed I can feel Tris snake her had around my neck and then I feel her lips against mine. This isn't like the kisses that we shared earlier there is heat and urgency as she holds me against her. I look into her eyes and at that point I know that there won't be any turning back this time. As she kisses me I reach for her body and gently fondled her soft breasts.

I can hear her breathing speed up she pulls her lips from mine and I can I hear whisper

"Four" and then she is pulling me closer to her body. Her legs either side of mine I can feel her rubbing herself against me. I felt the excitement just like she did. Her nipples became erect with excitement. I was becoming hard as well. A bulge slowly developing in my jeans, to the point that it couldn't be denied or hidden. That's when I realised that I didn't want to.  
Sliding a hand down to her waist I slid it under her top, and pulled it over her head Sliding a finger under the lower seam of her bra I eased it up over the soft orb, and caressed the warm soft skin of the uncovered breast. Tris's hand came up to meet mine.  
"I think that's far enough." She Whispered as she eased my hand away from her breast. "We are both getting too excited for my comfort, It felt hot, but a bit too hot" she said softly in a throaty tone.

Her hips still pressing against me and I knew if she wanted to stop I would have to move away from her I stood as I knew if I stayed where I was I wouldn't be able to stop or think straight.

Tris POV

I think that's far enough." I Whispered as I eased his hand away from my breast. "We are both getting too excited for my comfort, it felt hot, but a bit too hot" I said softly

I could see the hurt in his eyes as he stood up and moved away from me. I must be fooling myself. As soon as he gets any further with me he will realise what a waste of time I am he makes my skin feel like it is on fire with just a glance how am I ever going to be able to make him feel like that.

"Four wait it's not…..it's not that I don't want to it that I haven't before and I know what everyone here is like and that you could be with any of them I just don't see why it's me?"

I can't look at him as I say this I turn away so that I can't see him laughing at me. I can feel tears welling up in my eyes

"Do you really think if sex was what I had on my mind I would go to you first?" His words cut me the same as the knife did just days ago. I reach down to the ground and pick up my t-shirt I can't believe he said that, thought it yes but to actually say that to me. I start to walk towards the door when I feel his arms around my waist pulling me against him.

"Ok that came out wrong" he sighed and he kissed my neck.

"I don't want to be with someone just because of sex. I haven't done that either. I have never felt like this about any one. When you're not with me all I can think about is the next time I will see you and when I am with you all I can do is think of ways that I can touch you. Done go please." I can hear pleading in his voice breaking my heart. He wants me as much as I want him. I Turn Around to face him and crash my lips against his. All of the urgency I felt before I feel again but this time none of the fear.

As I reached down with my hand, brushing against his firm stomach, I found his Jeans, bulging with his desires, so hard and erect waiting to be released and pushing against me. I held my hand against it and stroked it through the material. Concentrating my touches on the head I watched him, his expression telling me to go further.

Slowly I teased his jeans and boxers down and exposed it. Holding it between my fingers, I admired its shape and rigidity, the prominent smooth edge that could give so much pleasure during sex as it glided tenderly against my clit. Then I slid away his trunks further to uncover the full splendour of his veined shaft and the smooth puffy sack that held his hot delicious cream within.

I gripped him gently, feeling his pulse racing through the veins as I slowly rubbing him, gently squeezing under the head each time I moved my fingers upward and then down, pulling his skin tight and making it furl around the base of his shaft.

He lifted me up and carried me over to the bed within seconds of putting me down my Dress was on the ground and I was lying next to him in just my underwear. Four had stripped off both his jeans and boxers. My hand returned to what it had been doing slowly rubbing up and down his length.

His hips began to buck in rhythm and I smiled at him, letting him know that I was doing what he wanted me to do and this time no words were spoken between us. The only sounds around were his moans of pleasure.  
We were alone. It was his moment of pleasure and I was in control, moving my fingers and thumb up and down his cock, making him almost moan with desire as I made him oblivious of his surroundings with only the feel of his ensuing orgasm in his mind.

It was now my turn to enjoy what I was doing as I saw the tiny pearls of liquid forming around the tiny lip. I stopped and squeezed, watching him ooze his precum over my fingers. I licked my tongue to taste it and looked at him. His eyes told me that he wanted more and so I took him into my mouth, running the underside of his cock slowly over my tongue. Tongue and lips sliding against his shaft, gentle sucks upon his glance as I watched him writhe and dissolve into bliss. The salty taste of his precum excited my taste buds and on each stroke I took him in deeper, into my yearning throat.

He was now ready. My fingers gripped tight and using steady strokes with my lips I purged his cock until he began to hold his breath With everything I was doing the heat in my body was growing and there was flames licking at my hottest part. I didn't want this to finish to early. I had become excited as I laid beside him. taking his hand in mine I placed it where he could feel my wetness. He looked in to my eyes as if searching for permission and this time knew that if I stopped anything I would explode. I looked up at him from beneath my eyelashes and nodded my head. There was no need to prompt him further as his fingers found their way onto my clit, gently caressing, making me feel good inside as I rode the sensations he now instilled in me. He knew what I wanted now. My body language told him, take me now. I could feel him easing the thong over my hips and down my legs until they were free. His hands touching my thighs followed by gentle kisses and so tender licks of his tongue. I closed my eyes and consumed the feelings he gave to me, soft smooth and arousing to all of my senses.

He touched my shaven lips and with his fingers, he opened them. I could feel the cool air against my wet inner petals as he played with them, unfolding them to reveal my smooth pink vagina, my hooded clit flushed and engorged. I flinched as I felt his lips, kissing tenderly my love bud and making me sigh with ecstasy.

What I wanted there and that was to cum for him. I needed to show him exactly what he made me feel. I needed him to know that if he suckled on my clit it would only be a moment to bring me, gushing my release for him to savour.

I could feel him probing, placing his tongue and finger into my widening vagina, lapping up my love juice as it flowed from within me like a stream, spilling over his lips as I squeezed to make myself squirt at the moment my orgasm reached its intense peek. If he could keep it going then I would continue to cum almost forever.

I clenched my fingers into the sheets; shook my head from side to side I wanted to tell him not to stop over and over again. But he gently brought my climax down from its height by licking my outer lips and then on to my navel, soothing my sensitive nerve endings until I began to feel calm and peaceful. He moved up my body and kissed my lips my legs slide open and I can feel his hardness pressing against my stomach I move my legs further apart and I can feel him stroking himself against my opening. I put my arms around his arse and pull him closed pulling him inside of me. After just a few seconds I can feel him pushing against my hymen, I feel him pull out and then push in again this time hard as he broke through and took my virginity. I gasp loudly and he stops look into him eye to urge him to continue, the fire burning inside of me needs to be feed my him and his body. He smiles down at me and I can feel him enter me again this time there is no pain and I can feel myself at one with him. I grasp on to his back urging him to go faster and he hears my silent message. The pressure is building in side of me and know that I won't be able to hold for much longer. I manage to Whisper his name as I hit a climax that I never knew could exist. As I do Four dose as well he crushes his lips against mine with a fierceness that was only matched by what we had just done. He gently kissed me once again before moving to the bed next to me. He stocked the hair away from my face and said

"I might be in love with you." He smiles a little. "I'm waiting until I'm sure to tell you, though."

"That's sensible of you," I say, smiling too. "We should find some paper so you can make a list or a chart or something."

I feel his laughter against my side, his nose sliding along my jaw, his lips pressing behind my ear.

"Maybe I'm already sure," he says, "and I just don't want to frighten you."

I laugh a little. "Then you should know better."  
Four pulls me close to him and I rest my heads against his chest listening to his heart beat I fall asleep


End file.
